


Misdirection

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko uses his weak presence, and misdirection in bed. He keeps disappearing on Kagami, leaving him hanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know what you're going to say, and it's going to be that Kuroko's misdirection doesn't work like that. I know this, but my lover begged me to write this, and...they're just so cute when they beg. So I'm sorry, but here you go. Enjoy!

** Misdirection **

Kagami moaned as his smaller lover nipped at his lips, teeth catching, and tugging until they were swollen. He stumbled, off balance from leaning forward, and down for Kuroko. Almost absently, he reached his arm out to catch himself on the wall of the hallway, pinning Kuroko in between his body, and the wall. Kuroko pulled him down, and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue past Kagami's lips. They were both hot, and panting, ignoring the string of saliva that rolled down Kuroko's chin.

Smaller hands reached for the hem of his shirt, and began to pull it up to expose Kagami's smooth stomach. Knowing what Kuroko was after, Kagami broke their kiss to reach over his head, and grasp the back of his shirt. In one hurried movement, Kagami yanked the shirt off, static crackling, and let it drop to the floor so he could turn his attention back to his lover. He leaned down to capture Kuroko's lips, and paused. There was nothing there.

Startled, his heart skipped as his eyes cleared of their lust. Kuroko was gone. Kagami whirled about, and cried out as Kuroko stood behind him with a blank look on his face. He was slightly mussed, clothing wrinkled, and hair sticking up from their foreplay.

“What are you doing?” Kagami gasped, a hand over his heart, willing it to slow after the scare.

“You were about to hit me with your elbow while you took your shirt off,” Kuroko said. “I just moved.”

“Well then say something. Don't sneak around!”

\----------

“Oh...Kuroko. Fuck...that's it. Ah.” Kagami's hips quivered, but he couldn't still them. He rocked into the heat of Kuroko's mouth shallowly, steadily. Hands gripped at the pillow under his head, tearing at the fabric because if he didn't do something with his hands, he was sure he would use them to hold Kuroko's head while he rammed his cock down his soft, tight throat.

Kagami opened his eyes, teary from the strain of holding back, and looked down at his lover. Kuroko worked him patiently, lips stretched around his cock, bobbing his head in a rhythm that was too fucking slow.

He let his head fall back with a groan. “Please, Kuroko. Stop teasing.”

Bright blue eyes opened, hazy as though he had just woken up. He stared, unblinking in that unnerving way of his for a long moment, his throat making lewd sounds as he swallowed thickly. When he did finally pull off Kagami's cock, he did so sinfully slowly, and when Kuroko's lips finally left his cock, full and purple, his pink tongue darted for one last lick at the head.

“Are you enjoying, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes. God yes, but I need to cum so bad.”

Kuroko leaned back on his heels to work the buttons on his own shirt undone, shrugging out of it. It was when Kuroko went to toss his shirt aside that Kagami's eyes followed. After that, it was as though Kagami was stuck in a time-skip. He saw Kuroko's shirt in the air, and when he focused his attention back to his lover, Kuroko was gone.

“Damn it, Kuroko!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
